bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Paige Sinclair
Paige Sinclair 'is a minor character who appears in [[A Quick One, While He's Away|''A Quick One, While He's Away]], in [[Season 6|'''Season 6]]. She is one of the reporters for the Hollywoo Reporter who investigates the circumstances surrounding Sarah Lynn's death, along with Maximillian Banks. Physical Appearance Paige 'is a dark brown pig woman. She is seen in a white wedding dress, a white sun hat with purple flowers, a white clutch purse, and dress shoes. She also wears light-purple eyeshadow. Personality '''Paige '''has a very high-strung personality and speaks with old-fashioned mannerisms. She also seems to have very outdated beliefs (especially for modern times) as well, as she believes "''domesticity has no place in the newsroom" when she announces she is quitting her job on her wedding day. She seems to be oblivious to those around her, as she storms into her workplace like a hurricane disrupting those around her trying to work. Little else is known about her. Background Season 6 In ''A Quick One, While He's Away'', ''at the ''Hollywoo Reporter, '''Paige Sinclair who is a star reporter announces she is quitting, as she is getting married and feels the newsroom is no place for a domesticated woman. Maximillian Banks reveals Sarah Lynn's mother Carol Himmelfarb-Richardson keeps calling the publication to get information about the details surrounding her daughter's death. This gets the attention of Paige, who decides to investigate further. The Editor-In-Chief tells her there is no story, just an open-and-shut case about a pop star who overdosed. Paige replies that the case is all the better for opening and shutting. She then calls her husband-to-be, Baxter Bellamy, and postpones the wedding to investigate the case. At Elefante, Sarah Lynn's mother Carol is talking to the two reporters Maximillian and Paige about how she doesn't understand why her daughter would start using again. Paige asks if she suspects foul-play. Carol then plays the voice mail on her phone from Sarah Lynn, a month before she died. In the voice mail, Sarah Lynn says she is making amends with someone else. She apologizes in a sarcastic tone for being such a disappointment and gives examples of never being good enough for her mother. Carol, not picking up on the sarcasm, calls her daughter an angel and says she just wanted her mother to be happy. The reporters point out Sarah Lynn mentioned a "we" at the beginning of the recording and they question who the other person is. Paige and Maximillian find their way to an AA meeting. Maximillian tells Paige he wants a drink. Paige reminds him to stay focused on their mission, as there was another person with Sarah Lynn who wasn't mentioned in the police report. If Sarah Lynn came to this same location for AA meetings there is a chance someone might have seen her. They then interview people coming out of the building and start making a list of celebrities who have attended the meetings. Finally, a bird man confesses he had seen Sarah Lynn about a month before she died, and it was clear she was using. They ask the man if Sarah Lynn said something. He tells them she didn't but her friend did. They then press the man on who her friend was. He says he can't remember. He then tells them the man told him a story about when he went to New Mexico. He said the story was about a girl and a mother, that the narrator of the story had sex with either the girl or the mother. The bird man tells the reporters he remembers the name of the girl from the story, Penny Carson, and the man telling the story was weirdly proud of it. The man tells the reporters the narrator of the story told the people at the AA meeting they could look her up and that Penny Carson was her real name, and he was confused as to why the person telling the story wanted them to look her up. The reporters arrive in New Mexico. Paige is talking from a phone booth telling her her fiance to postpone the wedding a little while longer, as their story has led them to New Mexico. She tells him she hasn't sorted out when they'll return. In ''Good Damage'', ''in New Mexico, the reporters Max and Paige are outside of Rattlesnack's Diner. Paige is updating her fiance Baxter on their progress on their Penny Carson crusade. She tells him they have tried contacting three out of four people living in New Mexico named Penny Carson. Paige states would love to go on their honeymoon with him but she cannot as she and Max are hot on the trail of their story. Max sees Penny waitressing at the diner through the window and points her out to Paige. Paige tells Baxter they have found their deer. Later, the reporters are seated at the diner. Penny approaches them and gets ready to take their order. They tell her they want information and question her about Sarah Lynn. Penny asks if this has anything to do with BoJack. She then tells Max and Paige she hasn't seen BoJack or Sarah Lynn in years. They try to press her further but Penny leaves the diner and drives away. The reporters also leave and tailgate after her when they realize their lead is escaping. The reporters then ask if Sarah Lynn and BoJack were intoxicated. Penny retorts by saying is there ever a time BoJack is not intoxicated. Paige then asks if Penny would be willing to go on the record. Charlotte cuts in and says Penny won't. Penny then asks Paige if she thinks BoJack got Sarah Lynn drunk. Paige then presses Penny by asking her the same question. Charlotte tries to stop Penny from saying anything else to the reporters. Penny says she's not a little kid and they should tell the reporters about Maddy. Paige questions her on who Maddy is. Penny tells her Maddy was her high school best friend. She goes on to narrate how BoJack was living with her family and he went to prom with her and her friends and he bought them alcohol which is how Maddy got alcohol poisoning. The fact BoJack was living in the Carson family home catches the attention of Paige. Just then Penny's father Kyle walks in the kitchen and asks if they are having a party. Charlotte lies and says Max and Paige are from the refrigerator repair company who are just leaving as their refrigerator is working fine. As she and Max leave, Paige then hands Penny a business card and tells her to call if she is willing to give any information. In [[Sunk Cost and All That|''Sunk Cost and All That]], Mr. Peanutbutter is with Max and Paige at Elefino. He tells them he'd be delighted to answer questions about his good friend BoJack. Paige tells her husband they are back from New Mexico and still on the trail of their story. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Max that BoJack sold the restaurant to him and Joey Pogo. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Paige and Max the story about his and Pickles plan to be even with each other due to his infidelity and Max tells him Pickles and Joey are in love. Mr. Peanutbutter then questions this. Max tells him Pickles flirts with Joey and follows him across the restaurant. Paige asks why would Pickles fall for a dashing young Joey when she has sweet, dependable, and boring Mr. Peanutbutter. Paige says she only tolerates him for work otherwise she can't stand him. Max counters no she is in love with him even though she'd never admitted it to herself. Paige questions about the boy. Max says sure he puts on a good front and puts up a good fight but if Pickles were to confess her love it would drop his heart down an elevator shaft and bring it back up to his throat. Mr. Peanutbutter says he's pretty sure they hate each other. The reporters then bring their attention back to Sarah Lynn and BoJack's relationship with her and whether it was inappropriate. Mr. Peanutbutter tells them they were thicker than thieves, in fact, they were theves—and tells the reporters about the time BoJack and Sarah Lynn broke into his and Diane's home and stole their clothes. He also tells them how Diane never got her jacket back and tells them they should ask her about it. Diane, BoJack, Princess Carolyn make a list of all of BoJack's past wrongdoings on two whiteboards in his office. BoJack says they are not going to figure this out tonight and maybe he should go to the cast party. He is interrupted by Diane getting a phone call from Paige asking if she knows BoJack and what night she saw BoJack with Sarah Lynn. Diane then pretends to have sliced her finger in a bagel guillotine and says she requires medical attention and then hangs up on Paige. Max then says it's tragic Pickles and Pogo love each other but she's promised to another. Mr. Peanutbutter says yes, she is engaged to him. Paige then asks if Mr. Peanutbutter's ex-wife regularly consumes bagels and Mr. Peanutbutter snaps and tells the reporters to mind their own business. He defends BoJack saying he's a good guy and that the reporters have no idea how torn up BoJack was over Sarah Lynn's death and he's not going to help them with their take-down piece. Mr. Peanutbutter goes on to tell the reporters that when BoJack was drunk he told him that he was with Sarah Lynn when she died at the planetarium and he was the one who gave her the heroin. He then says BoJack never told anyone this because he's modest. Outside of Elefino, Paige expresses excitement to Max about their story coming together. Paige then says she thinks their story is about wrapped up. Paige says she better get back to the office and get started on writing. Max then asks about establishing a larger pattern of behavior saying they haven't heard from their contact at the rehabilitation center or the New Mexico girl. Paige tells him he was right their story was always about Sarah Lynn. Max asks if she thinks they ought to keep working together and Paige replies she ought to get married. Max tries to confess his love to Paige she gets into her taxi and she responds everyone loves her because she's Paige Sinclair. In ''Xerox of a Xerox'', at her wedding, Paige says she can't believe it as she turns off the TV. She had the scoop of her career and then she got side-tracked by a second rate celebrity suck up. Her sister Patience tells her to relax saying that her story is clearly doing something if they are scrambling to do damage control this soon. Paige then tells her that these schmoozy charlatans will pour syrup on this stack of Shinola and try to tell you it's pancakes. Patience then points out that Paige has enough dirt for another story. Paige says once she gets married she'll give up her career as a journalist and resort to domestic life. Patience then suggests she just get married and forget the BoJack and Sarah Lynn story. Paige then agrees she should focus on her new marriage. At BoJack's second interview with Biscuits she starts by asking him about Sarah Lynn. She questions BoJack about him telling the police he wasn't with her when she died and that she had called him from the planetarium. BoJack admits he lied. Biscuits then asks if BoJack was afraid the police would check the phone records. Biscuits said his story checked out because there was a call to Sarah Lynn's phone seventeen minutes before he called 911. Biscuits ask if he was with her how does he explain the phone call. BoJack then admits he called himself from her phone because he panicked so it would look like she called him. Biscuits asks what BoJack did after that and BoJack tells her he went out to the parking lot. Biscuits then says BoJack just waited outside for seventeen minutes. BoJack then questions why he's asking her this. There is then a cut to six hours earlier where Biscuits is in her office when Paige walks in. Paige tells Biscuits her disgusting display of soft-pedaling sycophancy sickens her. Biscuits says she got BoJack to talk about the worst moment of his life for huge ratings and the Biscuits brand is keeping things light. She says celebrities go on her show because she makes them look good and that's what keeps her relevant. Paige then counters this by asking what good is her relevance if it's squandered away in public relations and with the advent of social media celebrities don't need Biscuits to make them look good. Biscuits questions this by saying what would she ask if she wanted to do a hard-hitting interview and Paige tells her she has a few ideas. There is then a cut back to the interview. Biscuits asks BoJack why he keeps looking over at his manager. Biscuits asks if his relationship with Princess Carolyn ever got complicated with her while maintaining a sexual relationship. BoJack then tells Biscuits that Princess Carolyn is good at keeping her personal and professional like separate. Biscuits then asks BoJack if he has an established pattern of inappropriate relationships with women. She then brings up examples like Marcy Jerominek the former president of his fan club and Penny Carson. BoJack tells her he doesn't know what having power over women means and says he barely has power over himself. Biscuits then suggests he abuses his power over people repeatedly and grooms women. BoJack says he is an addict and one of the things he had to do was accept his own powerlessness and he knows what he did was wrong. BoJack says he's not denying that. He tells Biscuits that she's trying to paint a picture of him being a bad guy and he isn't. Biscuits then brings the conversation back to Sarah Lynn and asks if BoJack ever gave her alcohol. Biscuits then says the first time Sarah Lynn drank alcohol as a child was vodka. BoJack questions how she knows about that. Biscuits then mentions BoJack bringing vodka to the set of Horsin' Around. BoJack then questions whether Sharona told her that. The scene then cuts to four hours earlier when Paige and Biscuits are talking to Doctor Champ at the bar. Doctor Champ says seeing BoJack in that interview like he's a victim but if the world only knew what he knew it would be a different story. Paige then asks Doctor Champ if being a therapist he is not at liberty to discuss what his client told him in confidence. Doctor Champ clarifies that he's a therapy horse, not a therapist and therefore there is an important legal distinction and he can tell the reporters everything. There is then a cut back to the interview and BoJack says there was no connection between Sarah Lynn and those other women and Sarah Lynn was like a daughter to him. He says he did not get Sarah Lynn drunk for the purpose of taking advantage of her because she was ten and they didn't have sex till she was thirty. Trivia * ''Xerox of a Xerox'''' reveals she has a sister named Patience. * Based on their fast and witty repartee, outdated speech and technology, and Paige's perpetually-delayed marriage situation, she and Maximillian Banks appear to be a pastiche of the screwball comedy genre of films from the 1930s and 1940s. ** This is even directly referenced in the episode ''Xerox of a Xerox, where her sister Patience questions why she speaks in that manner, given that they are from Fresno. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Pigs Category:Females Category:Animals